1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair armrest assembly, more particularly to an adjustable chair armrest assembly in which the orientation of the armrest member can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in the art, people are more and more fastidious about convenience in use of chairs. Some conventional chair armrests can be adjusted horizontally and/or vertically on the chair seats. However, there is a need to rotate an armrest about a horizontal axis and/or a vertical axis on the chair seat, e.g. for a computer chair.